Heartwarmers: A Noble Soul
by Alkuna
Summary: R & R PWEASE! This short story features a gelert's unbreakable spirit and... aw heck just read it!


Heartwarmers: A Noble Soul  
  
Disclaimer: I down's own neopets.com so nyaaa! :p  
  
Authors Notes: Heartwarmers is a mini-series I'm thinking of kicking into gear. It will be composed of short stories, each with a little something to warm the heart and probably bring a tear or two to your eyes. With Positive feedback on these stories, I'll be encouraged to make more. Think of these stories as a kind of Chicken Soup for the Neopian Soul. *ducks any evil looks by lawyers* I said KIND OF!!! Anyway, these little stories have a bit of a lesson in them too, and are designed to make you appreciate your own pets more, whether in real life or in Neopia.  
  
Neopian Suburban neighborhood, owner's point of view-  
  
I got a note from an acquaintance of mine.  
  
"Neopia is stupid. Delete the account for me; it's worthless. I don't care."  
  
I sighed and walked into his account, hoping to empty it out before totally getting rid of it. There wasn't much here. Cheap items were scattered all over, along with a ripped fuzzle.  
  
"Oh hello there. Can I help you?" asked a voice behind me.  
  
I felt my heart plummet to about my shoes. I hadn't known a Neopet was still here.  
  
I turned around and saw a handsome red Gelert standing there, watching me with a curious expression.  
  
"Um, hello, what's your name?" I asked him.  
  
"Name's Bucky. Or at least, that's the short of it," he hobbled forward.  
  
Abruptly, two things hit me. The first was the smell of burned fur. The second was the realization that Bucky was only standing on three legs. One leg was being held off the floor delicately, and it was covered in really serious burns.  
  
"Oh Bucky, what happened to you...?" I said softly, kneeling down in front of him.  
  
"Oh... it's nothing really. Master accidentally shot me with the Basic Lightning beam is all. When he comes back I'll have to apologize for making him mad..." Bucky looked at the floor and started to shuffle his feet guiltily before the pain in his paw made him whimper and raise his paw again.  
  
I wasn't sure I could make sense of that statement but one thing hit me hard. Accidentally? Not likely. The punk of an owner had probably shot Bucky on purpose, just to get in one last mean shot before telling an innocent stranger to erase the poor Neopet completely. I had to be truthful to the little guy; he deserved to know that much at least, "Bucky... I'm sorry, but your master isn't coming back. He left a few minutes ago and told me to delete this account. Though I'm glad I know someone is in here before I did that..."  
  
"I-I'm sorry Master..." Bucky whispered, hanging his head; "What did I do wrong?" two tears trailed down his muzzle.  
  
"Hey... don't cry. Let me see that paw of yours. Maybe I can do something about it. I have a Healing potion on me that will fix you right up."  
  
I gently took his injured leg in my lap and examined it. It was a real mess. There wasn't much fur left and his skin was so bad that I didn't dare touch it in some places for fear of doing more damage.  
  
Bucky whined as I examined him and began licking my cheek and apologizing softly to me. "I'm sorry," he said weakly, "Please... I'm sorry."  
  
"Sorry for what?" I asked him, looking puzzled.  
  
"I-it hurts... I'm sorry for making you mad."  
  
I had to stop and stare at him. He was apologizing to ME because I was causing HIM pain. Then I remembered something my aunt, who is a vet on Earth, told me;  
  
"If you ever adopt a pet, the best thing to do is to cause him a little pain. It sounds mean, I know, but there is an important reason. The pet that licks or apologizes to YOU for causing HIM pain is the pet you should never pass up, because that pet will never turn on you or hurt you," she had said, "That pet will love you till the day he dies and you will never have to fear him."  
  
Well... I wasn't looking to adopt, but with the advice to never pass up a pet like that...  
  
"Hush sweetie," I said softly, touching a finger to his muzzle, "It's not your fault. I'm sorry I hurt your leg. Hold still, now."  
  
I uncorked the bottle of healing potion and poured it onto a rag I had picked off the floor. Then I wrapped it around his leg and let the potion take effect. At first, Bucky winced and turned to lick me in apology again, then relaxed as the pain quickly faded. He snuggled against me and slowly dozed off while we waited for the potion to heal him completely.  
  
Poor Bucky hadn't been read to at all, so he wasn't very smart. But still...He was pretty brave, putting up with the loss of his owner and the pain in his leg. His future, in his eyes, had to be uncertain. Yet here he was, visiting with a total stranger and apologizing to her for something totally out of his control.  
  
I bit my lip and nodded to myself. My decision was made; he was coming home with me. Once his leg was healed we went to the adoption center and made the transfer. Bucky would have a brother and a sister to hang out with and a new home with someone who truly appreciated his loving nature.  
  
I always believed in second chances; and with Bucky the second chance he was getting would be the best chance he ever had. 


End file.
